


With Friends Like These

by itsyaboimatty



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Whump, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboimatty/pseuds/itsyaboimatty
Summary: Alastor gets seriously injured in a fight and can't use his magic. He can't tell anyone cause he knows he will get in trouble for getting in a fight in the first place. But without magic or any type of medical supplies things start to get really serious and Vaggie becomes suspicious of the way Alastor is acting. Will he learn to trust his friends? Maybe if I don't abandon this story.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 103
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, they all belong to the wonderful Vivziepop. Sort of AU but all the AU is just me making up shit that hasn't been explained yet or me trying to cover up my own plot holes.

Alastor knew this was a bad idea but he just couldn’t resist. Humoring the daughter of Satan was only fun for so long and he needed a release. He didn’t leave the hotel with the intentions of getting into a fight, he honestly really did just need a walk to clear his head. Life is just full of surprises.  
His head felt like it had been split in two. Where was he? He couldn’t really comprehend any stimuli with the unbearable agony in his skull. He tried to move his arms and couldn’t tell if he was successful or not.  
Slowly as the pounding in his head receded slightly he was able to hear what was going on around him. He could barely make out what sounded like explosions which racked his whole body and made him whimper in this disoriented state.  
He tried to open his eyes and immediately shut them when the pain in his head became so unbearable he probably would have vomited if he had the energy.  
The shaking beneath him was getting worse and while his mind was still fuzzy he knew he had to get out of here. Where was here though? And where were the explosions even coming from? He couldn’t tell. There was just a constant ringing all around him.  
He managed to raise a violently shaking arm in an attempt to feel for his microphone. Where was it? A wave of dread washed over him when his hand caught on was felt like a thin, broken metal pole.  
Another explosion rocked the ground and he could feel the hot air wash over him. The smoke burned his closed eyes and he could smell sulfer. He opened his eyes and managed to not pass out. His vision was blurry and he felt like absolute shit. It reminded him of when he first manifested in hell.  
It took longer than he would like but his vision cleared and he managed to get onto his knees. One of his legs was bent at an odd angle but there was nothing he could do about it. Not without his microphone.  
He managed to get to his feet. His leg nearly gave out under him but he managed to keep his balance. Now that he was on his feet he could tell that the fight was at least moving away from him but he still couldn’t remember what had happened after he left the hotel.  
Hell didn’t exactly have taxis or busses but there were folks who would give you a ride for the right price. In Alastor’s case that price was usually “please don’t eat me”.  
Apparently being covered in blood and wounds just made him more intimidating because the badger looking demon who pulled up to him almost had a heart attack after getting a good look at who hailed him over. The ride was quick. Probably trying to get him out of the car as soon as possible.  
Alastor didn’t have the energy or magic right now to try to be stealthy so a quick payment to a young demon who was walking by was all it took to get a bright colorful distraction in the form of fireworks.  
The noise made Alastor’s head feel like it was exploding as well but the distraction was enough for him to get into the hotel and into his room unnoticed.  
After making sure the door and window were locked he promptly passed out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor might have been good at torturing souls and scaring the living shit outta everybody but subtlety wasn't really his forte. Going by the fact that he thought his little "distraction" actually stopped anybody from noticing him stumble into the hotel. Thankfully Husk was the only demon in the place at the time and he was too wasted to give a damn about what that stupid deer had gotten himself into this time. If Vaggie, Angel, or Charlie saw him he would have been given hell but funnily enough they were out looking for him when he made his way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always none of these characters are mine. Sorry my chapters are short but I'll do my best to update often so I hope that makes up for it. I don't know the word count until after I post so I just type until I run out of ideas and as you can tell I have a short attention span. Also thanks for all the positive reviews on my first chapter, I was really dreading posting it and I'm still not very proud of it but you guys were all very nice and had some great suggestions for the story so thanks.

Vaggie rationalized that the only reason they were out doing this shit was because the radio demon could easily hurt someone when he was loose and it was very suspicious that no one heard anything from him for almost two days now. Charlie even got out an old radio her dad had ages ago to make sure he wasn't out broadcasting him skinning someone alive or something equally disgusting.  
Vaggie didn't actually spend time with the demon and didn't notice he was gone for a whole day. His absence might have gone unnoticed longer if Charlie didn't want to talk to him to see if he could help her try to advertise the hotel. As much as Vaggie hated Alastor she also hated Katie Killjoy. At least the radio demon hadn't publicly humiliated her girlfriend, yet. The thought of the look on Killjoy's face when she saw the goddamn radio demon promoting Charlie's project made Vaggie smirk. The only problem was that Charlie had the genius idea of getting the interview arranged first so that maybe Alastor would feel pressured to comply. And now the fuckstick was missing.  
"We've been out here forever!" Angel complained. "If he ran off he ran off. Not that I blame him." A glare from Vaggie shut Angel up but she could still hear him grumbling about wasting time trying to find the bastard.   
They left Husk back at the hotel. He wouldn't be any help anyway. They told him to call if Alastor showed up but honestly didn't really expect much of him. Charlie's phone started to ring.   
"Husk! Have you seen Al?!" Vaggie could see Charlie's face morph into a look of annoyance which was quickly covered up by a cheery smile and "I'm sure you did your best. Thanks!"  
She hung up and sighed.   
"Husk thinks he saw Alastor walk in a few hours ago."   
"HOURS-" Angel yelled.  
"He sounds pretty drunk but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check. After all it's not like we are making any progress out here." Vaggie was fuming.   
"If that bastard lead us on some kind of fucking wild goose chase I will mount his head above the fire place-"  
"VAGGIE-" Charlie protested. "Lets just get back and hope this whole thing is over with."  
The ride back to the hotel consisted mainly of Vaggie grumbling about all the things she was going to do to the stupid demon for wasting her time. Charlie just seemed relieved that he hadn't run off. After all, if hell thought she was a joke before imagine what they would think after she went on tv again claiming to have the radio demon sponsoring her.  
When they got back to the hotel Husk seemed to have sobered up a bit. He barely glanced up and pointed towards the direction Alastor's room was in. The trio walked over to Alastor's door and Charlie have a small knock. After receiving no answer Vaggie kicked the door in. The lock broke off and all three were surprised that Alastor would bother even locking the doors or not using his weird voodoo powers to make the door unbreakable or something like that.   
The radio demon's room was surprisingly normal. No corpses were hung from the ceiling, Alastor hadn't even bothered changing any of the furniture to fit his style. The radio demon was sitting on the bed facing away from them. He was humming something and it looked like he was sewing something. The room felt weird. Alastor always brought a weird feeling with him but right now there was a loud static humming which would occasionally crack and shriek horribly. The trio could feel weird vibrations throughout the room. Perhaps Alastor just didn't bother trying to keep quiet when he was alone.   
Charlie cleared her throat "Hey Al." Alastor gave a slight jump at the noise and turned around to face the three. He looked strange. His facial expression was unreadable and after closer inspection he did indeed have a needle in his hand but there wasn't anything that he could have been sewing in sight. After a moment Alastor's face lit up into his normal over exaggerated smile.  
"Charlie my dear!" his voice sounded oddly jumbled and was less exited than it normally was. "What can I do for you?" On the word "do" there was a shrill break which caused Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie to flinch.   
Before Charlie could respond Vaggie was already tearing the radio demon a new one.  
"How can you help?! HOW CAN YOU HELP?! HOW ABOUT NOT RUNNING OFF FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS AND MAKE US ALL WASTE OUR TIME LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU GET OFF ON MAKING US DANCE LIKE YOUR FUCKING PUPPETS?! DON'T THINK THIS IS BECAUSE WE CARE ABOUT YOU! THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE STILL HERE IS BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR LAST RESORT! DON'T THINK THAT YOU WON'T BE KICKED OUT! THIS IS FUCKING TEMPORARY! CHARLIE THIS BETTER BE FUCKING TEMPORARY! Vaggie yelled turning on Charlie.  
Before Charlie could respond, looking angry as well, Alastor piped in.  
"Has it really been two days?" That goddamn static was going to drive Vaggie insane. "Appologies my dear, I must have lost track of time." Alastor slowly stood up and started to walk past Vaggie towards the door before he turned to her and added in a threatening tone.  
"And as much as the thought is appreciated, don't go assuming I need your help. I can take care of myself far better than you could." As Alastor walked away to wherever he was off to this time Charlie called at his retreating back.  
"I need you to help me with an interview tomorrow!"  
In a bored voice Alastor called back.  
"Of course my dear." His voice cracking to the point where it was barely understandable. Vaggie turned to Charlie who looked less than relieved.  
"He said he'll do it. Even if we have to make him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm writing this there are three new comments y'all are the fucking best I'm fucking crying. I love all of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a run in with Nifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof here I am posting twice in one night? I'm bored and have nothing better to do so have another short chapter.

Alastor walked away from the prying demons as fast as he could without limping. Vaggie's outburst made his head pound again and he noticed the odd cracks in his voice. Better to get away from them before too much was figured out. Also, did Charlie ask him to do something? He wasn't paying much attention and agreed anyway. He managed to turn a corner just as his leg gave out and he fell against the wall. As he fell his head smashed into the wall hard and it took everything he had to not shred the wall in an instant. In fact, he probably would have anyway had his powers been working correctly.  
Alastor woke up on top of his bed hours after driving back at the hotel. His head hurt slightly less but he was sure he had a concussion. He had them back when he was a kid and they hurt like hell. Wait a minute- he was a demon. Could he even get concussions? Probably not. Either way, his whole body felt like he had his skin removed.  
Slowly sitting up he noticed lots of the gashes on his body weren't healing at all. A long gash up his arm that was bleeding steadily caught his attention. So that was why he felt so sick. As a demon he could withstand far more damage than a human could but even then after steadily bleeding for Lucifer knows how long, he wasn't in the best shape.  
In the drawer of the bed side table he kept a small sewing kit. He never used it but he kept it anyway. When he was a human, there were several times when his victims would scratch him up a bit and force him to resort to sewing his own skin back together. His arms were much thinner now than they were when he was a human and his fingers were much longer and not as nimble. He wasn't exactly awkward, but doing this again after so many years was unfamiliar to him.  
As he was working a small ringing in his ears started to build up becoming more and more irritating until he heard a loud crash from behind him. Not sure what the sound was he froze in place. Has whoever he was fighting before found him? On that note, who was he even fighting with? Why and how did he manage to get so banged up? Ever since he entered hell he had only lost one other fight, his first one, back when he was fresh out of the world of the living. That had also been the last time he had felt such great agony. The sensation of your skull expanding with large sharp antlers growing out through your head really fucking hurt.  
He completely forgot about the person at the door when a small voice greeted him startling him slightly. Using the most friendly tone he could he greeted Charlie as he normally would hoping that if he was polite and ignored the other two they would go away. No such luck. Vaggie seemed to think hell would be better off if his skull exploded right there on the spot and had taken measures into her own hands. She was damn near close to succeeding. Even if the sound didn't kill him, he would probably do it himself.  
Hoping that if he let Vaggie run she might be quiet when she didn't get a rise out of him. The ringing in his ears was becoming unbearable and Charlie looked like she might yell back. He made a quick excuse and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible.  
The assault of the wall wasn't really appreciated but his biggest worry was that he got blood on it. Great! And his powers weren't working so he had no way to clean it up. Alastor seemed like he was seconds from blowing when a small voice behind him chirped.  
"Hello Mr. Alastor sir." It was nifty the charming and adorable albeit excitable maid. Alastor gave her a friendly grin.  
"Hello there darlin', how are you enjoying the hotel?" Nifty was really the only demon Alastor could say that he somewhat trusted. Husk was a valuable ally when needed but he clearly didn't like Alastor very much. Nifty on the other hand always seemed happy to see him. He never understood the small demon but her friendliness and devotion to him was somewhat endearing in its own way.  
"Is that blood?" Nifty gasped. Pulling out a rag she began to scrub at it vigorously. After a few seconds the realization seemed to dawn on her.  
"Oh my god! Is this yours?!" Before Alastor could register it, the maid had circled him to inspect for wounds. Pushing her away he did his best to give a light hearted chuckle.  
"My dear, I just got into a bit of a mess while I was out but I can assure you that I am spectacular." He punctuated the sentence with a big smile but the intended effect was ruined by more voice cracks. Nifty squinted at the taller demon looking suspicious. Alastor could tell that she didn't believe him.  
"Nifty my apologies for making a mess of your fine work and rest assured it will not happen again."  
"But-"  
"Now my dear how about you run along and continue making this hotel shine." He finished by pushing Nifty away. And before she could follow him, rushed down the hall hopefully to find someplace where he could tent to his wounds uninterrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to put off the interview for as long as possible cause I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while to post this chapter. Tbh I had the time just anxiety. Oof

This was going to be an absolute disaster. It already was. Vaggie really didn't know why Charlie wanted to go on the news again after last time. She suspected that despite what Charlie said, she wanted to make Katie get a taste of her own medicine. Everything would be fine if the hotel didn't currently look like a turf war. Apparently Niffty was not happy about the things Angel was doing in his room that made a bit of a mess. As much as Niffty loved cleaning, there were still some things that she didn't want to touch. Alastor was nowhere to be seen which was a problem in itself. Charlie was practicing for the interview with a drunk-off-his-ass Husk. Vaggie seemed to be the only one making an effort to get everybody ready because despite the fact that Alastor hadn't tried to hurt the hotel yet, Vaggie did not trust him to lead an interview. One of the easiest ways he could show what a failure they were would be to just show the crew to the public. 

Niffty and Angel seemed to calm down so Vaggie asked the maid if she knew where Alastor was. Vaggie knew she smelled blood on him when they were in his room and it wouldn't exactly look good if the hotel's only patron was covered in guts. 

"I think I saw him earlier." Niffty said. "He was- never mind"

"Well, where is he?" Vaggie snarled. She had nothing against Niffty. Niffty was very helpful and friendly, but she was very close with Alastor. He was up to something and if Niffty knew about it then Vaggie wasn't going to go easy on her. 

"Uh, I don't know. I'll go see if I can find him." She chirped before scurrying off. The time was 4 and they were supposed to be on at 6. Vaggie sighed. Why did she even try?

After a while, Charlie seemed confident in her lines, Angel actually had clothes on, Husk was somewhat sober, the only thing left was to make sure that the damn radio demon wasn't covered in guts when he went out on live tv to promote being a good person. He stumbled in about 15 minutes after Niffty had run off to find him. To put it simply, he looked like shit. He still had his smile on his face as always, but he was slightly slouched compared to his usual perfect posture. His ears didn't quite point straight up. Vaggie didn't realize just how much of his exited, happy demeanor relied on little things like that until they were gone. Of course he still smelled like blood and that uncomfortable static that was in his room followed him out here. Great. 

Vaggie could tell that Charlie noticed the smell and wasn't happy about it. The weird thing was, Vaggie didn't notice in his room but he had changed clothes. His crimson red long coat was shed and he was wearing just a light red dress shirt with a suit jacket over it, a bow tie, and his dress pants. Charlie cleared her throat.

"Hey Al. So uh you know that we are doing that interview right." He turned to her and his smile faltered for a second before he responded.

"Of course my dear. I wouldn't forget. Why do you say that?" The annoying bursts of static when he spoke still weren't gone. Dammit.

"Well uh, you're gonna have to promote the hotel and, you know, redemption. And you kinda smell like blood and stuff like that..."

"Also not to mention I can actually see the blood stains on your shirt. You dress down for an interview and make a mess? Are you trying to make us look like fools?" Vaggie growled before rushing forward and pulling off his suit jacket. Alastor honest to god growled at her and before she knew it the room seemed dark and she was nose to nose with the radio demon. His eyes turned to dials and the static surrounding him started to shriek. He started to raise a clawed hand but seemed to catch himself and backed away quickly. Vaggie didn't realize she was holding her breath until he backed off. 

"I'm sorry my dear, however, please refrain from touching my things." Vaggie looked up, she only now just realized she was on the floor and Alastor had a hand stretched out to her. She slapped his hand away and quickly got to her feet. 

"Um, Alastor? What is that?" Vaggie looked over to what Charlie was staring at. Their little scuffle had pushed up one of Alastor's sleeves revealing a long ugly gash that had been crudely stitched up and was still leaking blood. Alastor looked down and his smile dropped entirely off his face for a mere second before he yanked the sleeve back down and said.

"Nothing to worry about. It's all part of being a demon!" He laughed then turned to Vaggie narrowing his eyes.

"My other suit is not in a fit state to be worn right now so if you don't mind I would like to keep this on thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the moment no one has been waiting for! Alastor fucks up his interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this is a bit AU and in this AU most people know about the radio demon but most people couldn't recognize him outside of his demonic form but they do know what his voice sounds like.

The drive to the news station was tense. Unlike the last time Charlie made this trip, she was far less optimistic. What was she thinking? Looking around at her friends she tried her best to be optimistic but despite what she constantly insisted, she didn't really have a lot of faith in Alastor. And after seeing him lash out at Vaggie she was terrified of how he would act in the presence of Katie Killjoy. 

Speaking of him lashing out at Vaggie, what was that on his arm? He insisted that nothing was wrong and, as he put it, "all part of being a demon" but Charlie didn't believe him. Alastor may be mysterious and great at making you question yourself and him but he wasn't very good at just flat out lying. Getting injured was a normal thing for ordinary demons but not Alastor. Charlie saw what he did to the snake demon. It would take a lot of power to hurt him. Also why hadn't he tried to use his powers to heal himself? Could he even do that? There was also the possibility that Alastor did that to himself in which they might have to have a talk. And Charlie did NOT want to be the one to try to get the radio demon to confess to her why he had sliced up his own arm. 

Charlie looked over at Alastor who was sitting in the far corner looking away from everyone and humming a tune she didn't recognize. His general aura had been off ever since he came back. A weird static filled the air of any room he was in that caused everyone around him to feel on edge. Charlie watched as Angel tried to engage Alastor in conversation but the radio demon waved him off. 

The tires screeched as the car stopped and they were at the studio. As everyone piled out, Charlie looked back at Alastor who stumbled slightly after reaching for what seemed to be his microphone and furrowed his brow after realizing it wasn't there. Where was it? Charlie didn't even notice it was gone till now. After giving a small sigh she turned her back to follow the others who were already walking into the building. She had a really bad feeling about this.

Katie Killjoy was waiting for them in the area next to the set where they had waited last time. Unlike last time, she didn't try to put on the whole "I don't give a fuck" act and wasn't even trying to hide her excitement over getting another stab at Charlie. 

"Well that was fast" Katie said in a fake cheery voice. "Looks like you came crawling back."

Charlie put a hand on Vaggie's shoulder, worried that she might tackle the reporter. Katie's smile grew.

"So, you gonna tell me which one of these losers you want out there?" She surveyed the group who all seemed to squirm a bit under her gaze. Except Alastor who held eye contact with her. Charlie nervously watched the two stare each other down as the static surrounding Alastor was growing louder. 

The silence was broken by Tom Trench who was already sitting in his chair, clearing his throat, looking bored. Katie walked over to her seat and there were two other chairs next to her's, presumably for Charlie and Alastor. Charlie was terrified and honestly considered backing out but Alastor was already following Katie and Charlie knew that she couldn't stop him at this point and it was better that she was there to at least try to monitor him. She walked over and took the seat closest to Katie so that she had a chance of getting between the two if another fight were to break out.

"And we're live!" Called out one of the crew. The reporters started out with their usual opening before getting into the interview.

"I'm Katie Killjoy-"

"And I'm Tom Trench-"

"And today we have two special guests with us. One of which you might recognize from last week!"

Katie turned to Charlie and with a forced smile said,

"It looks like your stupid little song did help after all! You only have five demons with you! Tell us how many souls have been redeemed? 10? 20?" The ground started snickering but were waiting eagerly for Charlie's response.

"Well, none yet but-" The crowd erupted into laughter.

"So what you're saying is- these five were the only souls you managed to get to even try out your hotel?" Katie laughed.

"Is that really necessary?" Asked Alastor, the static sound gave a shrill cry so bad that Katie flinched. Charlie honestly forgot he was sitting next to her with how quiet he had been the whole time. The laughter stopped immediately and the crowd was filled with whispers of,

"Is that the radio demon?-"

"Can't be. He just sounds like him."

"What's he doing here?"

Alastor had his arms on the table and was leaning forward so he had an unobstructed view of Katie Killjoy starting to look a little bit green. His small grin widened into his signature toothy smile as he surveyed the room of all the petrified souls. Charlie could feel her stomach drop as she watched him take in all the terrified faces. He then looked back at Katie.

"I believe you asked Charlie a question. I for one, would love to hear what she has to say." The room was silent and everybody was listening to Charlie but no one dared to take their eyes off the radio demon. Charlie looked up at Alastor nervously and he was looking back at her with the same expression he had when he first asked her to let him help with the hotel. Charlie cleared her throat.

"I'm sure all of you know about my project to try to rehabilitate demons. Uh, we haven't seen any results yet-" The crowd started all talking to each other at once but were quickly silenced by a threatening glare from Alastor.

"I know that I haven't exactly made the best first impression but I want you all to at least give it a chance so I thought maybe if you heard from him," she gestured at Alastor, "then maybe you can realize that it's not a joke and redemption might be a possibility." She looked at Alastor who gave her a small nod then turned to Katie Killjoy who was still in a stunned silence.

"You know," Alastor smirked. "Most hosts would ask the name of the person they will be talking to." Katie narrowed her eyes and pushed Charlie aside and got nose to nose with Alastor who had an amused look on his face.

"You think that just because you're some celebrity you can come on my show and boss me around?"

Before Alastor could respond, Charlie chimed in.

"Maybe we should get on with the interview." Katie turned to glare at her before leaning back into her chair. Tom really didn't want to see another fight so he ignored Katie and said,

"So Charlotte, would you like to introduce your friend?"

"So, uh, this is Alastor... the radio demon." She muttered the last part but the whole crowd started talking again. Katie seemed to have recovered and swooped in,

"So Alastor, is it true that you are looking to redeem yourself?" Charlie looked at Alastor nervously just now realizing her mistake. He looked at her with a confused expression and the static surrounding him was getting steadily more intense.

"Oh no! I'm simply supporting the project!" Charlie had a feeling reminiscent of air being let out of a balloon. 

"Right." Katie said drawing out the word. Her evil grin was back in place. "So she just brought you here to wave you around?"

"What?! No!" Charlie cried. 

"Well ladies and gentlemen I guess that's it for the Happy Hotel! And now for a commercial break!"

Charlie was close to tears when she looked over at Alastor who had a surprised look on his face. Before she could say anything, the crew was already dragging them out. When they were outside, Charlie felt tears sliding down her face and Vaggie looked like she was going to kill someone.

"What the FUCK- WAS THAT?!" Vaggie screamed. Alastor just looked sort of confused. His eyes were unfocused and he didn't seem to be paying Vaggie much attention.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She took a few steps towards him furiously.

He looked down at Vaggie and that when Charlie noticed he wasn't smiling. 

"Wasn't supposed to go that way." He muttered before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell onto the pavement with a nasty thud. The group was silent as they all stared in shock at the unconscious radio demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this end up being complete shit, don't blame me. Blame the 4 day old macaroni that smells like Lucifer's left ass cheek that I have sitting next to me.


	6. Notice

Honestly I don't know if I will continue this fanfic cause it feels really half assed and I feel like the ideas that I was gonna put in here would be better suited in fanfics that I spent more time on. I have no idea where I was going to take this anyway and I would rather work on other fanfic ideas that I have actually planned out and researched for. I'm still writing Alastor whump cause that's fun but I'm gonna leave this fic at least for now. I might rewrite it in the future I dunno. Anyway sorry about that and thanks for all of the support you guys have been showing me. I don't know if any of you actually liked it or were just being nice but I'm pretty exited about another fic idea that I'm gonna start working on and I think you guys might like it. Sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever fanfic and I'm still really shit at writing so please go easy on me. I'm not yet at the stage where I'm ready to take the internet equivalent of a crowbar to the kneecaps in the form of criticism. I just noticed that this fandom seems to be lacking in Alastor whump so I made this. I know it's really short but I wanted so see if people actually want to read this before I wasted hours on it. I'll probably continue it If y'all think I should. Also any ideas where I should take this?


End file.
